


The Hunting Cabin

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Caring Sam Winchester, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling Kink, Huddling For Warmth, Scratching, Scratching Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, bit of angst, oral (fem receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You and Sam get stranded at a cabin after a hunt, in the midst of a blizzard. As Sam helps you keep your toes safe from frostbite, your mind turns morose, leading to a surprise confession from the hunter.
Relationships: Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Kudos: 42
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo





	The Hunting Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> squares filled:  
> SPN Fluff: Huddling for Warmth  
> SPN Kink: Scratching

“Fuck, ssstupid freak blizzard! Perfect time to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere.” You stomped your boots on the wooden floor of the cabin, plopping your duffle onto the couch beside you. “Th-thought Dean just gave that rust bucket a tune up?”

Sam set his bag down and crossed the room. At the far wall was a small wood stove. Why there wasn't a normal fireplace here was beyond you, but at least it was something.

“Guess he missed it. Dean said he won't make it here till morning, so I guess we're just gonna have to make the best of it. I'll get the fire going, why don't you go check the bathroom for a linen closet or something?”

“Sure.”

You shivered and walked across the cabin to the only other room; what kind of cabin doesn't have a bedroom these days? The bathroom was small, but there was a stand against one wall that had some towels and a couple blankets. You sighed, knowing they wouldn't do much against the cold. When you walked back out, Sam had placed the few scrawny logs into the stove and was pulling out his lighter.

“There were only two...” You paused. “Uh, Sam? Is there any more wood than that? I...I think my feet are going numb.”

“Shit.”

Sam hopped up quick as you tried to continue across the cabin, the lack of feeling in your toes disconcerting. He helped you over to the stove and finished lighting the fire as you settled close to it. Grabbing one of the blankets, he wrapped it around you, worry on his face as he reached for your boots.

“Sam. Sam, I-I can take them off myself you know?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, just...worry-wort I guess. Can't risk one of us getting frostbite out here.” Sam sat back, watching as you took off your boots and angled your feet as close to the warmth of the fire as possible. “Can you feel the heat at all?”

“Hmm, it's a little warm on my toes, but nowhere near what it should be.” You gave them a little wiggle, trying to keep blood circulating, and winced at the stiffness. “Ow. Shit. Uh, could you check the kitchen, see if there's a kettle or something and tea or something? Maybe if I get my body temperature raised from the inside as well, it'll help.”

“Yup.”

You sat back against the chair behind you, watching Sam rummage in the kitchen. You felt useless. You knew it wasn't your fault the truck broke down, or that inch after inch of snow had suddenly decided to fall out of the sky, but you had been looking forward to this hunt. It had been a while since it was just the two of you, and you missed hanging out with Sam. He was your best friend; sure, you hoped someday it might turn into more, but you always cherished any time you got to spend with him. And now you were stranded in the freezing cold, your feet damn near popsicles. Actually, if it hadn't been for the temperature, this threadbare cabin would actually be kind of cozy, even with its lack of proper beds.

You sighed, rubbing at your toes, and tried to push away the doom clouding your mind. A minute later, Sam turned to you, a small grin on his face.

“Well, I found a kettle. I also found some instant coffee, sugar, and enough of those creamer cups to fix up a couple mugs. I also found a bottle of whiskey stashed away on a top shelf. Which would you prefer?”

“Oh, god. Both.”

Sam crossed over and handed you an already poured glass, smile spreading and tossed you one of those heart-stopping winks of his.

“Figured as much. Drink this, and I'll add some to the coffee too. If you've got any extra socks in your bag, I suggest you slip them on. I'm not sure how long that fire will last, and I couldn't find any more wood.”

You took a long sip of the whiskey, letting the burn warm your insides, as Sam brought your duffle over to you.

“You're too good to me, Sammy.” You paused, looking around the cabin again. “What kind of cabin is this anyway? Obviously, nobody actually lives here, not full-time anyway.”

Sam spoke from where he stood at the stove, his broad, flannel-covered back to you.

“I think it's a hunting cabin. _Animal_ hunting. The hunters probably bring sleeping bags when they stay. It would explain the lack of anything that isn't shelf-stable.”

You pulled on the spare socks and went back to nursing your drink. You watched Sam from your spot on the floor, frown growing. You had actually contemplated testing the waters while you were alone with him; so much for that. No, the universe was just dead-set against you it seemed. Wasn't it always?

By the time Sam returned with the coffee, bottle of whiskey tucked under his arm, you had polished off your glass. Your toes were beginning to tingle and you took that as a good sign. You took the mugs from Sam, letting him settle in next to you. You were surprised when, instead of wrapping his blanket around himself, he scooted in closer to you, pulled your blanket around the both of you, and laid the other one over that. He took his mug from you and wrapped his arm around you, tucking you up against his side.

“We'll stay warmer this way”, he explained, his hand rubbing up and down your arm, the heat of his fingers soaking through your shirt. You shivered slightly, distracting yourself with your coffee. He wasn't usually this gentle; the usual injuries either requiring a quick stitch job or a tight, roughly made tourniquet. There wasn't much call for gentle in this line of work. “Feeling better, y/n/n?”

“Yeah, think I'll recover, doc. I can feel my toes again.” You took another sip of the coffee, the whiskey helping to mask that distinct aftertaste that instant always had. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Hey, you'd do the same for me, right? It's what we do.” Sam squeezed your arm, looking down at you, his soft smile reaching his eyes.

The two of you sat there, silent, and drank your coffees, followed up with more whiskey, watching the firelight flicker across the room. You could feel the whiskey now, your mind softly fuzzy, and the feelings of gloom reared back up.

“I'm sorry, Sam.” You spoke up out of nowhere, sitting up straighter to look over at him.

“What? What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I just feel like I ruined the whole hunt. If Dean had come with you instead of me, you would've had Baby, and she never breaks down. Even if she had, Dean would know what to do. Then, we finally get here, and you have to deal with rescuing my stupid toes.”

“Y/n/n, hey. Don't apologize for that, that stuff is all beyond your control. We had a great hunt; you totally kicked that ghoul's ass.” Sam set his empty mug aside and pulled you back against him. “Besides, I like taking care of you, y/n. Don't ever think it's something that annoys me. Y'know, I think that whiskey's turning you into a pouty drunk. Come on, let's get you wrapped up a bit better, and try to get some sleep.”

You harrumphed, but let him pull the blankets tighter around you. He took your mug, setting it by his own, and settled deeper under the covers. By the time he seemed satisfied, you were snuggled against his chest, your head tucked under his chin. You could feel the warmth surrounding you, lulling you towards peaceful rest.

“I'll always take care of you, y/n. I love you.”

His words just barely registered as you drifted off, your skepticism strong even in your addled state.

“Yeah, right. Tell me that when I'm sober, maybe then I'll believe you.”

You woke up with a slight start, the arm around your waist tugging you closer as you remembered where you were. You laid your head back on Sam's chest, looking up to find him watching you. You blushed and hid your face in his shirt; you were such a whiner last night. That's when his whispered confession came flooding back to you; you burrowed deeper into the flannel.

“Hey, y/n, look at me.” Sam nudged your chin, his voice concerned. You looked up at him, uncertain. “Morning, you okay?”

“I'm fine. What time's Dean gonna be here?” You sat up a bit, surprisingly warm despite the fact that the fire had long burnt out.

“A few more hours, why?”

“Did...did you mean what you said last night?”

Sam smiled, shifting onto an elbow.

“Of course, y/n. I love you, I've loved you since I saw you take on two vamps just to save my ass. Before that, even. I just never wanted to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same.”

You stared down at him, a smile lighting your face.

“I love you, too, Sam. For so long.” Sam cupped your face, leaning in to kiss you, but you placed a finger on his lips, the taste in your mouth causing hesitation. “Wait, morning breath.”

Sam chuckled softly, pulling back and looking around. He grabbed the half-empty bottle of whiskey and handed it to you.

“Here, that should neutralize damn near anything.”

You uncapped the bottle and took a big swig, swishing it around a bit before swallowing. Sam took the bottle back, taking a generous gulp himself before setting it aside. Your eyes flicked down to his lips, focused on the drop of liquid beaded on his bottom lip, your breathing stunted as nerves flared back up again.

“Better?”

You nodded silently and he pulled you down to him, his lips crushing to yours, years of want and desire pouring out in that one action. His soft lips worked against yours, his tongue soon licking out across your bottom lip, seeking entrance. You moaned into the kiss, lips parting for him readily.

As he explored your mouth, his hands found their way to your waist, tugging you closer, fingers digging into flesh. You mewled against his lips, your hips bucking forward, heat growing between your legs at the taste of him, his urgency ramping up your own.

“Oh, Sam. Fuck.”

Sam pulled back, one hand leaving your waist to brush back your hair, his eyes darkened with need. Rolling your hips down, you gasped at the evidence of his straining erection, eliciting a low growl from the hunter. His lips found yours again, his fingers moving in a flurry to work at the buttons of your shirt. Pushing the fabric from your shoulders, he sat back, panting breathlessly as he looked you over.

“Just as gorgeous as I thought you'd be. Fuck, y/n, how'd I get so lucky?”

“Pretty...pretty sure I'm the lucky one here, Sam. Have you seen you? You have no clue how often I thought of you, dreamt of you, your mouth, those hands. Fuck, Sam. You're every girl's wet dream.”

“You've thought about this, huh?” Sam smirked wolfishly, rolling the two of you over, the blankets a lucky barrier between your back and the floor. He leaned in, his lips trailing up your jaw to rest below the shell of your ear. “You naughty girl. Fuck, what I would have given to see you like that. Tell me, what did imagine us doing, baby?”

You moaned and arched against him as his tongue snaked out to lick at your throat.

“I, oh fuck. I thought about your hands, all over me. Touching, tugging, fuck, Sam. Pictured you fucking me, nails dragging down my back. Thought about you marking me up, Sammy, your teeth claiming me.” Your hands grasped at his forearms, fingers digging in, gripping tighter when he groaned in response. He nipped at your throat, tongue laving out over the skin to soothe the bite. “Yeah, like that, baby, fuck. Dreamt about this, about my lips wrapped around your cock, tasting you on my tongue. Fuck, Sam, need you baby.”

Sam gave your neck one more nip and sat back on his knees. His pupils were lust-blown, chest heaving with his panting.

“Shit, baby girl, got me so hard, talking like that. You like it dirty, huh?” You watched as those sinful fingers of his popped the buttons of your jeans, his lips parting at the sight of your lacy panties – one of the few luxuries you allowed yourself – a growl rumbling in his chest. He pulled your pants and underwear down your legs, casting them aside before settling himself between your legs. “So fucking beautiful, y/n/n. Fuck, I need to taste you, baby.”

You let out a whine at his words, arousal heightening at the thought. You watched as Sam kissed and nipped his way across you, from one hip to the other. He snaked a hand up your body, thumb brushing under the cup of your bra. You arched your back, reaching back to undo the clasp, tugging it off hastily, desperate to feel his hand on you. His eyes flicked up to yours, lips pressed into a grin against your skin.

“Sam, please...”

“Needy little thing aren't you, baby girl? Fuck, love the sounds you make; wanna hear all those pretty little noises, y/n.” He moved his hand over your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers. His lips trailed lower, teasingly slow. “Shit, baby, can't wait to hear you scream my name.”

“With...mm, with all this torture you're putting me through, won't take much. Fuck, never pegged you for such a tease, Sammy.”

“I think you'll find I'm full of surprises, y/n/n.” Sam chuckled softly.

Finally, he showed you mercy, his head dipping lower, tongue flicking over your clit before sliding through your folds. Sam let out a low groan at the taste of you, the vibrations of it pulling a mirroring moan from your lips. Your hand found its way to his head, fingers tangling in hair.

“Oh, fuck! Shit, Sam, feels so good.” You bucked your hips as he licked at your slick cunt, tugging at his hair and pulling another, deeper groan from his chest. When your nails scraped across his scalp, he mumbled a curse against your mound, his tongue suddenly delving into your core. “God, Sam, yes, oh fuck, baby. Getting close, Sammy. Fuck, so good.”

Sam's tongue lapped at you again before he pulled back with a moan, his eyes meeting yours. He kept his gaze trained on you as his lips closed over your clit. The hand at your breast went back to work as the other dipped between your legs. You gasped as you felt him slip a finger into your cunt, slowly pumping the thick digit in and out as he sucked at your clit.

You could feel your climax looming, his ministrations working you close to the edge. His tongue joined his finger as your moans got louder, your grip tightening at his head. Sam slid another finger into you, his head lifting to watch you.

“Fuck, you gonna come for me baby girl? I can feel how close you are, squeezing my fingers so fucking tight.” He pumped his fingers faster, crooking them once he found that sweet spot, not missing a beat as your mouth parted in a breathless gasp. “There you are, shit, so wet baby. C'mon, y/n/n, come for me. Lemme see you.”

“Sam, oh, fuck. Yes, shit, right there. Ah, fuck.” You squirmed under him, fighting to keep your eyes open as you fell over the edge. “Yeah, gonna come, Sammy, mm don't stop. Gonna, oh, fuck!”

“That's it, baby, fuck, so beautiful.” Sam kept his pace, fingers working you through your orgasm, as he surged up your body to capture your lips in a rough kiss, swallowing your cries as his tongue tangled with yours. You moaned against his lips, your hips still thrusting against his hand. “I got you, baby girl, I gotcha. Let it all out...fuck, you're amazing.”

You held him close, panting as you rode out your climax. As the final shocks pulsed through you, you let out a soft laugh, your grin wide as you looked up at Sam.

“Oh, shit. That...wow.”

Sam barked a short laugh of his own and eased his fingers from your dripping core. Bringing the glistening digits up to his lips, you moaned as he lapped up the slick.

“If we had the time, I'd go back down there and start all over. Knew you'd taste delicious.”

“Mm, well, we're working on schedule here, and you are somehow way too dressed.”

You reached for the hem of Sam's shirts, too eager to touch him to bother with the buttons of his top layer. Sam sat up on his knees, taking over and pulling the fabric over his head before settling back over you, resting on his elbows. You pressed a kiss to his neck, trailing over whatever skin you could reach, as your hands roamed over his torso. Sure, you'd seen him shirtless before, keeping close quarters made that inevitable, but you'd never had the chance to truly appreciate it before. The broad expanse of solid muscle, maintained by daily jogs and grueling hunts.

“It's not fair. You're too perfect to be real, you know that?”

“Could say the same about you, y/n. Fuck, even just touching me like this, you have know idea how much I want you right now.”

“Well, shouldn't keep you waiting, then, should I?”

Your fingers trailed down his stomach, taking note of each twitch of his muscles as you teased your way to the edge of his jeans. You smirked up at him playfully as you unbuckled his belt, popped the button of his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. You kept your eyes trained to his face as you pushed down his jeans and boxers, not even giving him the chance to shimmy out of them before wrapping your hand around his cock. You always thought he was big, you just never knew how right you were.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed as you drew your hand down the thick length of him, his breath hitching on a quiet gasp. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his as you stroked him, swallowing his groan, his hips bucking into your hand.

“Oh, fuck”, he murmured against your lips. “Fuck, baby girl. Need to – ohhh, need be in you, shit, please baby.”

You stroked him once more and guided him to your entrance, biting back a moan as you felt the tip press against you. You ran your hand up his chest as he slowly pushed into you, your head falling back to the blanket as he stretched you open.

“Fuck, Sam. Oh god, feels good, baby. _Fuck_.” Your hands wrapped around his neck as he bottomed out, a guttural growl on his lips as he let you adjust to his girth. You had never been this full before and regretted not doing this sooner. “Move, Sammy. Need you to move.”

“You sure, baby? Fuck, don't want to hurt you.”

You wrapped your legs around his hips, the heels of your digging into his ass, pushing him impossibly deeper. He let out a groan and dipped his head to nuzzle into your neck as he fought to keep still.

“Sam, _move_.”

“Shit, you're eager.” Sam let out a breathy chuckle and relented. You moaned out at the slow drag of his cock as he pulled back, your fingers tightening at the back of his neck as he snapped his hips, thrusting into you. “Fuck, feels so good, y/n. Better than I imagined, so tight...shit, so warm. Gonna make me come so hard, baby girl.”

Sam started a steady pace, your hips soon pushing down to meet his thrusts. He nipped a trail down your throat, tongue flicking out to lap at the dip of your collarbone. One hand traveled down your side to grip your waist, fingers digging in tight. He'd remembered what you had confessed to dreaming earlier; you were sure there would be a bruise on your hip later.

“Fuck, Sam, yes.” You moaned, your arousal ramping up again as he pumped into you. “Harder, baby. Shit, come on Sammy, wanna feel you for days.”

“Hell, keep talking like that, I won't last much longer.”

Sam thrust into you, hitching your legs up higher, the new angle pulling him deeper. You keened out as you felt his cock hit your sweet spot. He sat up, his pace quickening.

“Like that...oh fuck, 'm close, Sammy. Shit, gonna come baby, fuck, feels so fucking good.”

You could feel the coil winding tight within you, each stroke of his cock pulling it tighter as he rubbed over that bundle of nerves. He leaned back down and nipped at your jaw. The hand at your hip pulled you closer as he thrust into you, his teeth finding your pulse point, and you felt that coil snap, the combined sensations sending you falling headlong into your second orgasm.

“Fuck, I'm coming, Sam. Oh, fuck...fuck, fuck! Don't stop, baby.”

Sam worked you through your climax, groaning as your walls clamped down on him, his pace slowing as you writhed beneath him. Before you could even catch your breath, you pushed at Sam's chest, rolling the two of you over, his throbbing cock still buried deep within you. As he settled back against the blanket, you planted your hands on his chest, kissing him deeply.

“Fuck, baby girl, so fucking tight. Gonna make me come so hard, y/n. You...ohh fuck.”

You lifted up, feeling his cock slide through your slick heat before dropping back down, dual moans ripped from your throats as you began to ride him. Sam thrust up to meet you, his hands sliding up your back. You watched his face, his mouth opening and closing silently as you worked him over. You let out a loud moan as you felt Sam's nails dragging down your back, the feeling of it better than you had imagined it would be.

“Oh fuck, Sam.” Your pace quickened, the thought of his marks on your skin thrilling your nerves. “Shit, wanna feel you come, baby. Fuck, come for me, Sam.”

“I'm close, y/n. Fuck, so good. Oh, shit, want you to...fuck. Want you to come with me, baby girl. I know you got one more in you, y/n/n.” Sam snapped his hips up to meet your thrusts, one hand sliding around your waist to seek out your clit. “Wanna feel you choke my cock, baby girl. Fuck, lemme feel you, baby.”

His thumb rubbed over your aching clit, the tight circles pushing you towards your climax. Your head fell back, mouth gaping, your back arching as his hand continued scratching, gripping, pulling, the two of you urging each other to the brink.

“Sam, fuck, yes. Oh, fuck. So close, baby. Come for me, now, Sammy. Come for me.”

“Together.”

Sam dug his nails into your flesh, thrusting up into you and you felt your orgasm crash over you. Your pace faltered and Sam sat up, pulling you flush against him. He thrust once more, your name on his lips as he came, the two of you rocking against each other as you rode out the tremors. You had never come so hard in your life, the intensity of it leaving you breathless and trembling in his arms.

He pressed his forehead to yours, panting, his nose brushing gently across yours as a lazy grin spread across his face. As you let your eyes fluttered closed with a soft giggle, his lips pressed to yours softly. It was a different kiss from all the others, the urgency tempered down to a sweet passionate movement, soothing and languid. Breathless, you pulled back, brushing back his sweat-damp bangs, fingers running through his hair as you watched a contentment settle over his features.

“I love you so much, Sam.”

“I love you, too, y/n. I just wished I'd gotten the courage to tell you sooner.”

You kissed him once more and reluctantly disentangled yourself from his lap, knowing you had to at least attempt to clean yourselves up before Dean arrived. Maybe the universe wasn't as out to get you as you thought. Maybe it was just trying to give you a nudge in the right direction.

  
  
  



End file.
